Generally, a LCD panel is driven by an active TFT array substrate. Each pixel in the TFT array substrate is electrically connected to a data line and a scan line to choose or input display voltage. The data line and the scan line are nearly ten thousands because of the pixels up to millions in the TFT array substrate. Spot defect and line defect are very tough issues in LCD manufacturing process. Currently, the major repair method for the spot defect is to cut off the signal input to the transparent conductive film (indium tin oxide, ITO), and at the same time, the transparent conductive film and the common electrode line (Com line) of defect pixels are soldered together and shorted, thereby repairing the defect pixels from a bright spot state to a normally-dark state. This process needs to grow the Com line. The major repair method for the line defect is repairing defect lines. This also needs to grow the Com line. However, when the TFT array substrate has both the spot defect and the line defect, the spot defect repairing and the line defect repairing are independent from each other. It not only makes the line arrangement complicated, but also increases the length of the Com line to-be-grown. This decreases an aperture ratio of the LCD panel.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a TFT array substrate, a LCD panel having the TFT array substrate, and a repair method of the LCD panel, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.